White Horse
by LunaBeth203
Summary: When they reach the Roman Camp, how will Piper feel when Jason runs and sweeps Reyna up in his arms. Song fic to Taylor Swift's White Horse. Requested by and dedicated to Mrs.PercyPotter.


White Horse- Requested by

Dedicated to . Anything you recognise belongs either to Mr Rick Riordan or Miss Taylor Swift.

Piper POV

I collapsed face down onto my bed, sobbing into my pillow as the events of the recent day washed over me like a tidal wave. I thought he was perfect, but I was wrong. As simple as that. I. Was. Wrong. I wanted him to apologise, but I knew even if he begged I wouldn't take him back.

From the moment we entered the Roman Camp and the flicker of recognition in his beautiful sky blue eyes I knew it was over. Then came the worst part, when he ran up to her, swept her up in his arms, she giggled in giddy delight, and I stared, I honestly thought he was the one, I was so stupid, I had taken advantage of his amnesia, of course he had a girlfriend. This wasn't my time, he wasn't my guy. I had dreamed of our future together, but it's too late, I wouldn't believe that any more.

_Say you're sorry  
>That face of an angel comes out<br>Just when you need it to  
>As I pace back and forth all this time<br>'Cause I honestly believed in you_

From the moment we entered the Roman Camp and the flicker of recognition in his beautiful sky blue eyes I knew it was over. Then came the worst part, when he ran up to her, swept her up in his arms, she giggled in giddy delight, and I stared, I honestly thought he was the one, I was so stupid, I had taken advantage of his amnesia, of course he had a girlfriend. This wasn't my time, he wasn't my guy. I had dreamed of our future together, but it's too late, I wouldn't believe that any more.

_Holding on,  
>The days drag on<br>Stupid girl  
>I should have known, I should have known<em>

_That I'm not a princess  
>This ain't a fairytale<br>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
>Lead her up the stairwell<br>This ain't Hollywood,  
>This is a small town<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
>Now its too late for you and your White Horse,<br>To come around._

I'm 16, I'm still a kid, but those eyes, those pools of sapphire, every time I looked into them I fell in love. I never thought about an ending, and if I did it was always happy, I didn't realise love was so difficult, a constant battle.

_Baby I was naíve,  
>Got lost in your eyes<br>I never really had a chance,  
>My mistake, I didn't know,<br>__To be in love you had to fight to get the upper hand  
>I had so many dreams about you and me.<br>Happy endings_

I should never have believed it, I the daughter of Aphrodite had fallen for the curse called love. But never again.

_Now I know_

_I'm not a princess  
>This ain't a fairytale<br>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
>Lead her up the stairwell<br>This ain't Hollywood,  
>This is a small town<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
>Now its too late for you and your White Horse,<br>To come around._

He always seemed so innocent, so kind, so loving. When he came crawling back I chocked down my own feelings, I had to what was better for both of us. He could go fin his Princess and I could find my Prince, all I knew was that it wasn't him wasn't kneeling before him. My prince would love me, and treat me well.

_And there you are on your knees  
>Begging for forgiveness,<br>Begging for me  
>Just like I always wanted,<br>But I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess  
>This ain't our fairytale<br>I'm gonna find someone, someday  
>Who might actually treat me well.<br>This is a big world,  
>That was a small town<br>There in my rear view mirror,  
>Disappearing now.<br>And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
>Now its too late for you and your White Horse<br>To catch me now._

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
>Try and catch me now<br>Oh  
>It's too late<br>To catch me now._

Jason, I will never fall for that again. I swore this to myself and as I did, in the back of my mind I knew my mother was nodding in agreement.

"You choose right, my darling." she whispered.

Jason. If I had chosen well, why did that name stick in my mind like glue?


End file.
